Worth The Wait
by Toaduss
Summary: It's been FIVE FREAKING MONTHS since Kanda had even kissed him, much less touched him. Let's just hope that this holiday is worth the damn wait. Sequel to "Training Room Secret"


It's me again guys! I was looking at some of my other smut stories, and thought I could use a little practice, so here's the sequel I made up to "Training Room Secret"

* * *

><p><strong>Worth The Wait<strong>

_I __**hate**__ this place!_

Allen continued to stomp towards Komui's office, ignoring the jeering and side comments of those passing by.

He hated the order, he really hated it.

Ever since the "training room incident" rumours had start to spread about him and Kanda. To be honest, it wasn't that bad; even when Lenalee and Lavi approached him and asked if he was in a relationship with Kanda, he told the truth – because it didn't bother him. What did bother him was how thanks to his big-mouth friends the whole order knew by the end of lunch. Ever since then, he's been stalked by yaoi fangirls, or receiving little comments wherever he goes (both friendly and unfriendly). And the worst part was, because he was the nice one in the relationship, it was only him they ever targeted. If someone so much as even opened their mouth to Kanda, Mugen pressed against their neck was enough to shut them up. But no, not good old Allen, he'll just take the abuse!

Or not.

_I am so, sick and damn tired of having fangirls throw food and water all over me! I'm not going to take my shirt off and Kanda isn't going to jump me!_

Allen continued to fire curses at everything he could think of, before sighing quietly and slowing his pace. What really bothered him was that the constant stalking meant he spent even less time with Kanda. By the time he'd stumble into Kanda's room at night he'd simply collapse out of exhaustion, and wouldn't even see his lover. He'd only ever wake up with a fresh blanket covering him. He hated so much that they couldn't spend any time together, and that it'd been **FIVE FREAKING MONTHS** since Kanda had even kissed him, much less touched him.

_I really need a holiday... with Kanda..._

He thought tiredly as he knocked on Komui's door, before entering his office. To his surprise, the man he'd just been thinking of stood there before him, looking absolutely edible in his dark uniform. Allen ducked his head and shuffled into the room, hoping to hide his slightly reddened face from his lover now smirking down at him.

"Kanda, Allen, I know things may've been tough on you lately. I know that you've been receiving quite a lot of mixed responses over your relationship, all of which having been tiring in one way or another... so I've decided to give you a holiday"

_Wait... what?_

"I've booked a two weeks stay for you in a traditional Japanese onsen for you two. It's still quite early in the morning, so you'll be leaving in... around four hours or so. Will that be enough time for you to pack?"

Allen's mouth gaped open at the perfectness of the situation, while Kanda gave a quiet thanks on his behalf before dragging the silver-haired exorcist out of the room.

_Finally we can have some alone time! I need to prepare!_

* * *

><p><strong>+8+8+8+8+<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Allen mumbled a quiet reply to the maid, bowed and closed the door, barely registering Timcanpy flying around him. He let out another heavy sigh, before turning around. Kanda was already stripping off his clothes, and Allen couldn't stop staring hungrily as Kanda peeled his shirt off of his skin. He gulped as the muscles on the sculptured chest before him rippled, he eyes trailing slowly down to the open buttons of Kanda's trousers.<p>

"Now that you're done eye humping me, I'm heading into the shower, okay?" Allen snapped out of his fantasising, his face flushing puce pink as the samurai placed Mugen down and grabbed his towel. When Allen heard the loud sound of running water he quickly shed his clothes, running over to his suitcase. He reached into the small, hidden compartment and searched, pulling out a rather large bottle of strawberry scented lube. Blushing heavily, he set it aside and continued to dig in his bag, until he found the item he was searching for. A thin, translucent velvet robe was dragged from his suitcase, before he shoved his Black Order uniform in its place. He continued to blush as he slid he his boxers down his legs, folding them up and placing them next to his suitcase. He wrapped the robe around himself and scuttled over to the full length mirror. His crimson blush spread all the way down to his toes as he looked at himself; the robe barely went past his butt and was almost completely see through at the front. He moved away form the mirror, picked up the lube and sat on the floor. After squeezing a little onto his hand, he hesitantly reached between his legs and began to gently stroke himself as his mind replayed their last coupling, oh so long ago.

"Kanda..."

His words came out as little gasps as he remembered what it was like... how gentle Kanda's searching fingers as he was being prepared... how rough Kanda was ploughing into him as he begged for more... Allen's hand began to tighten on his semi-hardened length as he thought back to all the kisses, the touches, the tastes... In fact, he was so into it that he didn't notice how much time had passed and that said samurai was standing their already; fighting off a nosebleed and trying not to drool as he stared at his smaller lover. Allen slowly rocking into his own hand and the near nonexistent robe slipped down his chest revealing a dark, stiff nipple was the epitome of Kanda's sexual fantasies. Noticing the large bottle of lube placed next to his lover, he couldn't help but grin.

"Were you planning to seduce me all along Moyashi?" Pale grey eyes connected with cobalt blue, both darkening with lust as the larger stalked towards the smaller. Allen's eyes flicked down first, and his eyes widening at the large bulge underneath Kanda's towel. Another image of the euphoria caused by the covered appendage made him shudder, rubbing his thumb over his slit and whimpering at the lovely sensation.

That was when Kanda lost it.

Allen was tackled to the ground in a matter of seconds, with his hands held above his head Kanda ravished his mouth. He didn't bother to hide his moans as he grinded his hips upwards, rubbing his erection against Kanda's and sobbing at the delicious friction. The older let out a slight grunt before moving away from Allen bruised lips, his teeth sinking into the neck presented to him; nibbling and sucking until prominent red marks decorated the pale skin. His tongue left a blazing path down Allen's chest and his lips closed over a hardened nub through the soft material; sucking as if he'd been starved from the delectable gift for too long. Allen cried out, arching his chest into the moist heat of Kanda's mouth; his hands clenching and unclenching from the pleasure of it. A sly hand moved between their bodies and wrapped slightly calloused fingers around his erection, gripping tightly and tugging harshly, making Allen's tug at his hands as he mewled in contentment, aching for more contact.

"Kanda... please... I can't wait..." The iron grip slipped from his wrists and Allen's hands flew to the thick, jet black locks, curling into them and pushing further down. Kanda released one darkened nipple with a small pop, before continuing his burning trail downwards.

"So greedy, Allen," He murmured, before pulling the velvet away and swallowing Allen's entire length, taking him deep into his throat. Allen screamed and clawed at the floor below him, bucking his hips into Kanda's mouth. Cobalt eyes were now a deep sea blue, shining as they watched Allen's pale body thrash and writhe beneath him. He continued to run his tongue slowly down his lovely treat, gliding the wet appendage over the tip and nibbling the engorged head. He knew that his lover was holding back, but Kanda _needed_ to Allen come undone below him.

"Kanda! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"Then come for me Allen," The deep, silk smooth voice was enough to make Allen will to crack, and he bucked up, releasing into Kanda's awaiting mouth. He gasped for air as he watched Kanda sucked and lapped him dry, only feeling slightly relieved but still incredibly aroused. The dark-haired samurai pulled away to find his little treat still standing tall and proud in front of him, and he couldn't help but grin again.

"You really are being greedy today Allen," He chuckled quietly at Allen's blush, before spinning him around so he was on all fours, earning a small yelp in response. "But then again... so am I" The sexual promise hidden in those words were enough to make Allen rock hard again; even if Kanda didn't whisper it into his ear as he sucked on his sensitive spot just behind it. Allen saw one hand reach towards the lube next to him, and he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation hearing the hushed pop from the lid. Kanda squirted a generous amount onto his hand, covering his fingers and waiting for it to warm up. As much as he wanted to just take Allen, he knew that he needed proper preparation, especially after not doing it for so long. He slowly caressed the small ring of quivering muscle in a teasing manner, before pushing one finger slowly inside.

Allen couldn't help but groan as he pushed back onto that finger, become louder as the second finger slid into him. He rolled back onto them, the feel of those stretching, curling fingers leaving him breathless. That was until, they hit a bundle of nerves inside of him, and he screamed out in ecstasy. He didn't need to look behind him to know another grin was now plastered to his lovers face. In fact, he was so absorbed in the feel of Kanda torturing his sweet spot that he wasn't aware of the third finger slipping inside of him, only in the increase of pleasure he felt.

"Kanda... please... in... put yours in..." A pleading glance over his shoulder was just enough to make Kanda slowly pull his fingers out, squeezing more strawberry-scented lube onto his hand. After coating himself thoroughly, he moved over and positioned himself at Allen's puckered entrance, whilst the silver-haired exorcist tried to relax his muscles. Kanda began to gently push forward into Allen's scorching heat, holding back a hiss as he made sure to push the head in first, stopping soon after. He heard Allen whine beneath him, and leaned over to intertwine their fingers, muttering soothing words of comfort to his now, teary eyes lover.

"Shh... I'm sorry... I know it hurts... It'll stop hurting soon, I promise... I can wait; it's okay... shh... I'm sorry... I love you Allen..." The last four words made Allen's heart swell and his eyes flutter shut, it wasn't as if he hadn't heard the words before, he still couldn't control the utter bliss he experienced whilst hearing them.

"I love you too, Yuu... please, move" Kanda obeyed the quiet command, and pushed forward into the slick heat that was Allen. It had been so long since he'd felt this good; he was stuck between just staying seated there or just pound into his wanton lover. Battling the urge to move forward, he waited until Allen was comfortable and pushed his hips back, giving him the signal the move. Allen drew in an expectant breath as the samurai almost pulled out completely, waiting for the first, heavenly thrust.

He waited...

And waited...

And snapped...

"Kanda! Move!"

"But Moyashi, it's been so long... how do you want it again?" He turned to glare over his shoulder at his smirking lover, who rocked slightly forward, teasing him even further. He gave up on being angry, and decided that he would just tell the truth.

"Kanda... Yuu... please... fuck me, now, hard... I don't want to be able to walk when you're done with me... ple-_ahh_!" Allen screamed out as Kanda slammed into him, hitting his sweet spot dead on and making spots and stars flash before his eyes. He didn't bother to hold in his voice as Kanda pounded into him from behind, driving both of them crazy. "Kanda! Harder! Harder!" Kanda was more than happy to oblige, the loud slap of skin on skin resonating through the room and inching them both closer to the edge. He'd never heard Allen being this loud before, and he just wished that he could see his small lover's face as he came.

It was then that he noticed the mirror.

With another evil grin – and much effort on his part - he pulled out of his lover, earning a wail of protest. He grabbed Allen around his waist and pulled him over; spreading his legs and holding his rear just above Kanda's own leaking erection. Allen glanced up, before looking away in horror and embarrassment.

"Kanda, don't, it's embarrassing..." He mumbled, turning slightly to his face into the crook of his lover's neck.

"Embarrassing? Why be and embarrassed when you look this sexy? Allen... look at yourself..." Blushing furiously, he did as he was told. "Can you see they way your hole is quivering Allen? It's begging – craving - to be fucked and filled by me. Your already so tight and slick inside, cant you see my cock glistening with your juices?" Allen shuddered at his words. "Your dick is twitching too Allen, do you like me talking dirty to you? Do you like the thought of me plundering your ass and making come over and over?" Allen couldn't stop the moan that escaped him lips; Kanda _knew_ how much he loved dirty talk. "Tell me Allen, do you want me to take you again? To fuck your wanton, slutty ass all night long? Do you want me to let you come?"

"Yes... Yuu... Let me come..." Kanda let go and watched as his lover was impaled onto his member. Another scream left Allen as Kanda began to move, watching Allen's face as it contorted with complete rapture with every upwards thrust. Allen's toes curled at the intensity of pleasure Kanda was giving him, his arm ached from clinging backwards onto his lover and his legs were slowly going numb but all he could think about was the penetrating length inside of him, how he could feeling every vain and crease on the appendage as it rammed against his prostrate. It wasn't long until Allen was absolutely taken over by pleasure, the thrusting, the teeth sinking into his neck, one hand harshly tweaking his nipple... and now, another hand stroking his neglected, straining cock. He couldn't take anymore, and with one final hard tug on his length, his whole body tensed and a shriek erupted from Allen's lips, his seed splattering all over his chest. Allen's orgasmic expression and the sweet, almost painful clenching on his member threw Kanda over the edge too. A deep groan rumbled through his chest as he emptied his seed inside of Allen, clinging to the boy until he was utterly spent. Allen collapsed backwards against Kanda's chest, his vision blurry as he teetered on the verge of fainting.

"...Are you okay?" Kanda panted quietly, and Allen barely had enough energy to nod.

"...so...intense...worth...the...wait..." He breathed quietly, gaining a soft chuckle from Kanda.

"And we still have two weeks left..."

Allen couldn't help but smile as Kanda placed a small kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>+8+8+8+8+<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the Black Order, a phone was ringing.<p>

But no one was there to pick it, as all of them were currently dying of blood loss, due to Timcanpy's HD live feed

* * *

><p>So... what do you guys think? Am I getting better?<p> 


End file.
